gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Paffrath
Amy Paffrath (born July 22, 1983) in St. Louis Missouri is a natural performer where she channeled her energy into gymnastic and put on newscasts for her family. As one of the seven kids, Paffrath had to find a way to stand out and did so by performing plays at school. The young starlet always had a curious nature and decided to pursue a career in journalism. While attending the world renown University of Missouri School of Journalism, Paffrath completed an internship at Entertainment Tonight in Los Angeles alongside TV veterans Mark Steines and Mary Hart under the leadership of Executive Producer and fellow Mizzou alumni, Linda Bell Blue. After earning a degree in Broadcast Journalism in 2005, she made her long anticipated move to Los Angeles to pursue her dream. Her Midwestern magnetism helped her to immediately land two on-air reporting jobs at Direct TV for In the Mix and Created by You. The ambitious actress-reporter also nabbed roles in film, commercials and music videos, including Paramore's number one hit Misery Business. In early 2007, she was given the opportunity to host her very own pop culture news show, Broadcaster News on Broadcaster.com, which aired daily racked up more than 300 episodes. Since then, Paffrath's career has grown exponentially. She has served as the longtime host for E! News Now, a red carpet correspondent for TV Guide's Hollywood 411. Series regular on MSN's The Big Debate, and guest host on both Attack of the Show and Fuel TV's The Daily Habit. She spent 2011 and early 2012 recapping the best moments from your favorite shows with Last Night on TV, daily on MSN.com. Her infectious energy is what makes her so appealing to all audiences. Paffrath could most recently be found holding court with the guidos and guidettes of Seaside Heights on MTV's Jersey Shore: After Shore and is currently appearing daily on The Girl Spot on Bite Size TV as well as a red carpet correspondent for Yahoo! Movies. She is a budding stand up comic and frequently performs her act in famous LA comedy clubs. Paffrath is also a regular at Improv Olympics in Top Story! Weekly a sketch comedy show skewering the latest news in pop culture. She is making a name for herself as a sitcom star, appearing in five guest-star roles last year alone. Amy's most recent credit include the CBS pilot Oh F***, it's You!, directed by James Burrows, as wel as appearances in Hot in Cleveland, Sullivan & Son and 2 Broke Girls in addition, Paffrath is thee spokesperson for Sibu Beauty and plays "Mayday Amy" in the wildly popular Amazon Kindle Fire commercial campaign. she also the current host of VH1's reality dating show Dating Naked but when she's not on set, Paffrath can be found volunteering, writing, going on romantic dates with her husband Drew Seeley or hiking the Hollywood Hills with her dog Astro. In Dating Naked, she was later replaced by Rocsi Diaz as host since season three in 2016. Show Hosted Dating Naked (2014-2015) Link Her Official Twitter Page Category:Hostesses Category:People Category:1983 Births